Remember Me?
by Midnight Star24
Summary: What if Chihiro went back to the spirit world? What if she remembered everyone there BUT Haku? Read on to find out.
1. Prolonge

Summary:  What if Chihiro went back to the spirit world after 6 long years?  What if she remembered everyone BUT Haku?  What will happen?  Read on in "Remember me?"

Disclaimer: Don't own Spirited Away and its characters but I do own the characters I've created.

A/N: Chihiro is 16 while Haku remains the same, but being taller.

**Remember Me?**

**Prologue**

  "What do you want?!"  cried Chihiro in despair as a black hooded shadow crept up to her.****

  The figure smiled and threw its hood off.  With a sickly smile it said, "Your most precious memories.  I will send you back to the spirit world after, where you will wander endlessly for all ETERNITY!!!"  A high cold cackle escaped its horribly deformed mouth.

  "No," Chihiro sank to the ground, unable to bear it all.  How could this have happened to her?  How could she been so stupid to let her guard down?  Now her memories of being in the spirit world and being with Haku were about to be vanquished, just because she let her guard down.  No!  She wouldn't let that happen.  She stood, hands balled up into fists.  With a cry of rage, she rushed passed the monster, hoping that it wouldn't pursue her, that her beloved memories were safe.  But it was not to be.

  A black chain rushed from the shadow as Chihiro rushed past, trapping her.

  "NO!!"  The chain lifted Chihiro above the ground to meet the shadow, face to face.  In desperation, she began to struggle.

  "Now, now, it won't hurt."  The shadow bent a little, its eyes menacing.  Chihiro found that looking into its eyes gave her peace of some sort.  A floaty sensation, thought Chihiro as she became mesmerized.

  The creature smiled.  Now I have her, it thought.  While Chihiro was mesmerized, the creature drained away her most precious memories, its horrid thoughts reaching deep into Chihiro's mind.  Chihiro was unconscious by the time the thing was done.

  "Send her back to the spirit world, Oh Great Master!!"  the creature cried as a black whirlwind formed around Chihiro's unconscious body, bringing her back to the place she was in, six long years ago.

  The thing laughed as it reviewed Chihiro's memory.  "Foolish girl!!  Sanato!!  Follow her into the spirit world and report back to me when something interesting happens."

  A black imp, formed around the shadow's feet, shrieking while tiny, but impossibly strong chains were formed around its legs.

  "To ensure that you won't run away."

  The imp disappeared with the whirlwind, following Chihiro back to the spirit world where she learnt the will to fight and live…

Author's Notes:  Hello!!  Did you like this first chapter?  If so PLEASE review.  I only continue if a lot of reviews are written, that shows me that the story is good.  The next chapter is when she wanders back the Yubaba's bathhouse and remembers all BUT Haku.

Gomen if you didn't like this story.  Arigato!!


	2. Back in The Spirit World

Disclaimer: Don't own Spirited Away *whimper*

Author's Notes: Thank you caity18099, katsumi, Meeko, and ShadowSaber126 for reviewing my first chapter.

**Remember Me?**

**Chapter One - Back to the Spirit World**

  When Chihiro woke, she found herself lying on the hard stone pavement in front of the bathhouse. Where am I? she thought. Then she remembered. This was the bathhouse that she worked in the spirit world six years ago. Why am I here again?

"Sen!!" A shout rang from across the bridge. Lin was there, smiling and waving furiously.

"Everyone, Sen's back!!" A great cry went from the bathhouse as all the attendants rushed out to see the girl that was freed from the bathhouse six years ago and defeated Yubaba into letting her go.

"Ohayo, Lin-san!!" cried Chihiro as she raced across the bridge to hug Lin and the rest happily. "Kamaji-san!! Daijobu?" Chihiro raced to hug Kamaji who was now face to face with her.

"Chi… Sen!! You've grown!! How did you get here?" Kamaji was aware that no one knew of Chihiro's real name. 

At the question, Chihiro frowned. "I don't know, perhaps you brought me here. My memory bank is in a blur."

"Wait till Haku finds out that you're here." Lin was all excitement again.

"Haku? Who's Haku? There wasn't a Haku here before I came, was there?" The crowd gathered around her gasped. How could she not know of Haku? Of what Haku suffered these past six years, yearning to see her?

"Chihiro!!" A glad cry rang from the top as Haku flew down. As soon as he landed he rushed towards Chihiro and pulled her in for a tight hug.

Chihiro was confused. Who was this man? How did he know my name? "I'm sorry, but I don't know you. Who are you?"

At that, the crowd gasped again, with Haku looking determined. " But you must remember me… You must!!!" He shook her slightly.

"Gomen, but I just don't know you. I – "

Anything else she said was cut off by a shout.

"Get back inside the house!!! Do you know what time it is?" Yubaba was glowering at them, with Baby at her side. "I'll turn you all into – Sen!!!"

The whole crowd murmured angrily as they expected her to blow Sen/Chihiro away. But, instead, they gasped in amazement as Yubaba ran up to her, and hugged Chihiro tightly. 

"Ohh, I'm so glad you're back!!! Come, let us chat!! My!! Have you grown and aren't you prettier?"

"Actually, I want to ask how I came here," said Chihiro as she bravely stood out on all of Yubaba's hugs.

  "Chihiro, why don't you remember me?" Haku was hurt. Why did the girl he loved not remember him? What happened to her?

  "Yubaba, I'm taking Chihiro to Zeniba's," said Haku as he grasped Chihiro's wrist and turned into a dragon.

"Kawaii!! A dragon, can I ride him?" Chihiro was curious.

"Go."

As soon as Chihiro was seated, Haku took off leaving for answers at Zeniba's place…hoping for answers.

Author's Notes: Well, did ya like it? I know the ending was a little lame but hey, this is my story. Please review.


	3. Zeniba's Explanation

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every time?  Don't own Spirited Away  *whine*

Author Notes:  I thank everyone who reviewed my story so far.  Arigato.

Akane Tendo:  No, I'll keep writing if more reviews come in.  And yes, I will hit myself with a mallet if I stop writing,

Meeko:  I thank you for being there to review my first and second chapter!!  Arigato.

Joanni:  Yes, I will describe what Chihiro and Haku look like at this age.

And I thank the rest of you all for reviewing.  And here is the long awaited chapter!!!

**Remember Me?**

**Chapter Two - Zeniba's Explanation**

As Haku flew in the sky, he began to wonder.  Why did Chihiro not remember him?  Chihiro remembered everyone BUT him- why?

"This is a dream, I know it!!  I'm actually flying on a dragon!!"  Chihiro's voice broke through his thoughts.  Chihiro's ponytail whipped around her shapely face.  Her brown eyes sparkled with excitement.

Chihiro, why do you not remember me?  Haku was upset and sad.  He spent six long years with his memories of Chihiro haunting him and now that she was back, she didn't remember him.  Why?  

Over and over the question why appeared in Haku's head until he spotted Zeniba's cottage.

He landed and turned back into his human form.  Chihiro was awed.

"Wow, you're good!!"  Chihiro was impressed.  Then she noticed her surroundings.  "Zeniba's house!!"

Out of the cottage burst No-Face and Zeniba.   No-Face rushed to Chihiro and with a grunt (I think that's the only sound that he could make) swung Chihiro around and made Chihiro laugh.

Haku watched this with a sad face with one sentence repeating over and over in his head.  She doesn't remember me.  She doesn't remember me…  His eyes were dull with sadness.

"Chihiro!!  Child, you're back!!"  Zeniba walked up to Chihiro and gave her a big hug.

"Zeniba-san, Chihiro remembers all but me.  What is wrong with her?"  Haku interrupted these warm greetings.

Zeniba stopped and frowned.  "Come child, to my cottage."

When they were all inside and seated, Zeniba told Chihiro to come to her.  Zeniba put a hand on Chihiro's head and a soft blue light emitted from her hand.  Zeniba frowned as she read what was hidden deep in Chihiro's mind.  She took her hand off Chihiro's head and turned to Haku.

"Chihiro's mind has been wiped of all memories of you.  So strange as this is a powerful spell."

Haku started.  "What?!  How could this be?  Who would do that to Chihiro?  Does she know who did it?"

Zeniba shook her head sadly.  "Her mind has been wiped of all memories of her incident.  I wonder what happened to her?"

Chihiro blinked.  "Zeniba-san, what do you mean?"

Zeniba shook her head.  "Nothing child.  I am asking Haku-san to watch over you."

Haku nodded solemnly.  He would do everything in his power to protect her.

Haku and Chihiro went outside the cottage and Haku turned back into a dragon.

As they flew back to the bathhouse, Haku thought, I must find out why she doesn't remember me…

Author's Notes: Hello!!  As I sorta promised, I tried to make this chapter a bit longer.  I'm doing this in school so this has to be a bit short.  Arigato and please REVIEW!!  Comments and criticizes always appreciated though I don't know about the criticizes. Ja ne!!


End file.
